


The Princess' Phantom

by Tancong



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Emergenji, F/M, Gency, Gency Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-17 06:39:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14183094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tancong/pseuds/Tancong
Summary: A medieval AU fic based on various themes in this year's Gency Week!Chapter 5 is the only chapter with lewd content~





	1. No royalty no reason, with just a bit of treason

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 1: Royalty

Being a princess was truly hard work. She honestly thought so. No, it was more than the fact that she had to attend all sorts of boring meetings, one after another. Classes about her “etiquette” and “fashion” to please men who all say the same thing no matter what she wore. If she was “as beautiful as always” then why did she have to go to so many lessons? No, she wasn’t talking about the fact that she was constantly having to be mindful of her surroundings and the people she spoke with and the way she spoke with them. That was the small price she paid for the lavish lifestyle that she lived. She did end up learning some self-defense from the head captain, quite decent at it too, much to the captain’s surprise. Nowhere near good enough to qualify as a knight of course. But enough to feel a bit more secure about herself.

No, it wasn’t any of that. Angela always saw it as being hard because of the many things that have yet to happen. The things she still didn’t know about the world because “she was a lady.” The things that she _should_ know yet won’t until she has to learn it from some man or another. God forbid it to be coming from some arrogant prince sounding snobbish as he explains something he thinks is simple to her. And even worse, it is simple but she just never knew.

She knew not what other princesses had to deal with. She was sure that they dreaded the princes they met too. Or perhaps they had already met their prince charming. As for her, she was too busy stressing about every last detail about her potential suitors. She was glad that her personal butler Reinhardt was knowledgeable about them at least. He gave her more information that she could have ever gotten from anyone and anywhere else. Who else would dare say the absolute and unblemished truth about royalties of other kingdoms but the nation’s strongest bodyguard? He may be an old retiree but he was once a champion on the frontline. He was her role model, a man who could read others’ intention with a glance at their face and body. She’s been practicing but … it’s hard work.

It was hard preparing to be a good wife as well. So many meals to cook and so many ingredients to remember. She knew that she could just have the castle cook and maids to deal with it of course. However, she wanted to know what the full experience was like. What it would be like to go buy her own food and interact with people of the land. She had the castle mages cast an aura concealer to prevent normal people from recognizing her as the princess. At least there, she could feel relaxed and comfortable acting however she felt fit.

Ah, that being said, there was one hard thing in her life that she did not expect. It was suddenly finding her vision clouded and a heated sensation blossoming from her neck just before her knowledge about the world faded.

Which led her to where she was now. Back in the room of her castle. On her own bed, no less. She would have thought that it was a dream had it not been for the headache she had and the dull memory of the burn on her neck that left no mark as her hand brushed over it. She was still in her casual dress as well. Oh, and not to mention the young man in her room.

Angela’s eyes widened as she scooted back up against the back of her bed, clutching the blanket to her body as she glanced between him and the shut door. Could she stall? Was this some sort of illusion of her room?

“Just kill me … I’d rather that than-”

The look he gave her made her cheeks flushed and all thoughts of death leave her mind. Never **ever** has everyone looked at her like that. A look of absolute disbelief and disappointment. She never backed down against anyone before, other than her parents, but this man. Just one gaze made her feel as if she was a little child and had said something stupid. It wasn’t as if she was wrong. Even she knew about the atrocities that happened in this world. And she spoke the truth. So why was she curling up helplessly and covering her lips with her blanket like this? Was it his cold gaze? Or was it the way he held himself so self-assuredly? She couldn’t see a weapon on him but at this rate, he didn’t even need one.

When he did not speak, she slowly lowered the blanket and fixed her dress, glancing away before gathering her composure to speak to him more calmly. Like a diplomatic conference, similar to one that she had attended recently. Before she could speak, she recalled the events that had happened. A dark cloud that blocking her vision. A weapon against her neck. And yet …

“Did you .. save me?”

The young man finally nodded. Angela ventured onward, ‘I … thank you. Is there anything .. I could do for you? I’m sure my father could reward you handsomely if you would like …”

The young man raised an eyebrow, “A peasant like me being rewarded? You must jest. I would sooner be tortured and interrogated about the happening of today than being rewarded.”

Angela opened her mouth to defend her family with some anger in her voice, only to stop as she closed her lips once more. It was … probably true. Her father was powerful and kind, yes, but if anything were to happen to her, she doubted that anyone would escape his grasp. Even if this young man did save her, she was sure that he would be treated nicely in her presence, then mysteriously disappear or “had returned to his normal life” never to be heard from again. Just so the guards could verify the truth of his words and find out all they could about the event. To prevent anyone from finding out. And to find the person who attempted to kill her in the first place.

“Did you see who did it?” she asked softly. The young man shook his head. “How did you know who I was?” There was a pause this time before he responded evenly, “Your illusion faded as he attacked you. I shouted and he dropped you to run. I figured that I would take you back here, since no one else knew who you were.”

She took this moment to look him over. He did not seem overwhelmingly special, seeming like any other commoner found on the streets of the market she used to roam. Other than the cloak whose hood he had dropped down behind his head and the soft green hair he had, there was nothing about him that said he was a hero. Anyone could have green hair and bring her back to the castle. And yet ...

“Well, I’ve overstayed my welcome. I’ll be seeing you then.”

Angela got out of bed in a single motion, with swiftness that surprised even the young man as he began to climb out the open window. His hand quickly went to his other side, only to pause as he met her eyes as she held onto his cloak.

She held him there, simply meeting his eyes and not sure about what she wanted to say. She knew she could only say one more thing before he disappeared. And yet, there was only one thing she wanted to ask him, despite it being a completely senseless and strange question.

“You will be seeing me again, right?”

The young man let out a soft chuckle before smiling at her and nodding. “I did say that, yes.” And with that, he disappeared into the night.

* * *

They would meet like that, night after night. Well, not regularly. She did not see him for 3 days afterward. Angela found herself with more work than ever before, but that may just be a result of her mind being distracted by the thoughts of the strange young man in her room after the potential end of her life. Just when she began to give hope on ever seeing him again, she found him in her room once again. Simply sitting in the chair by the window as before, as if he had always been there ever since the first night. Right after she had just finished her shower.

The young man met her eyes and she saw them go down the length of her wet hair and over her similarly damp towel. Hell, he didn’t even stop there. The fact that he continued all the way down to her legs before going up to meet her eyes again had her frozen in place, before she finally pulled herself back into the restroom to put on a bathrobe.

“Pervert.”

He didn’t respond to that.

“You’re the absolute worst.”

He didn’t respond to that either.

“You do realize I’m the princess right?”

“And I’m the random peasant breaking into the princess’ room through her window late at night. It’s not as if my punishment could be any worse if your guards or family caught me.”

That was true. It frustrated her that it was true and she wanted to retort, but she couldn’t. But at least she got a reply out of him.

“Could you not have at least waited or have the decency to look away like a proper gentleman?”

Ah wait, that was a stupid thing to say and he definitely did not miss his chance to give her a gaze to confirm that very fact. It was their second time interacting and she has already been treated to that look twice. She definitely never wanted it to come back anymore. But at this rate, that was out of her control.

And then, they talked. Not about the weather. Not about the events three days prior. He somehow got her started on the topic of her fashion starting from his critique about her choice of bedwear on the bed. She ended up showing him her closet even while he continued to sit there. Hell, she even went to the restroom to put on a nightdress for the night, her way of getting out of talking to him in only a bathrobe. This time, he only gave her one look before expressing his distaste for it.

And eventually, it was time for him to leave once more, just in time as she let out a soft yawn covered by her hand. She gave him a small wave before he paused at the window, meeting her eyes to speak before leaving.

“I think the green nightdress would fit you better.”

It was not until much later in the night that she would wake up and find herself trying it on before drifting off once more. Perhaps she should ask to have more of it made. It wasn’t very pretty. It covered her body quite thoroughly, so much that she could even do without a blanket. There was absolutely no appeal to them. That young man truly was an idiot with no taste after all.

But if nothing else, it was comfortable. Yes, that’s why she was going to sleep with them, not because he recommended it. That would be silly.

* * *

He returned two days after, then three, then the next night after that. She knew not whether he simply wanted to be unpredictable or whether he did have other things to do. He would come and they would find things to talk about. A new meal she learned. Her lesson. Her stupid suitors. How her father was gaining weight from meeting with so and so kings and ambassadors. How to judge fruits at the market.

Before she knew it, life didn’t feel so hard anymore. Even though he hardly gave her credit for anything she did, he was there to talk with her. He never complained or talked about his own life, she simply accepted that as a given in their talks. He did give her his name, Genji. She tried to tease him back, saying that she could call the guards to have a hunt across the city for him. And yet again, she was met with that disappointed gaze that she has been forced to get used to every time they met. Well, he was right in saying that there wasn’t a chance in hell the guards would ever find someone as nondescript as him.

She even told him about the patrol routes and interesting facts about the castle. It wasn’t as if he was going to break in or anything, hell he was already breaking in every other night to talk to her. All he did was constantly harass her. Telling her that her taste in men was absolute hot garbage. Making faces at her choice of fruits to throw into the soup. Continually, though decreasing, about her various clothing choices for various occasions. He corrected her on various things about the world that she said incorrectly but never offering anything that she doesn’t mention first.

Genji was strange. And cold. Mysterious and strong. She could tell that from the way he held himself and spoke to her. It was not just because he had no reservation about what he said to her despite her status. He seemed strong. She had seen how fast he could move that first night when she had stopped him. He was knowledgeable too, there wasn’t a thing she could bring up that he didn’t have a reply for. Well, unless it was something technical about politics or running a kingdom, in which case he would yawn and give her some variation of “sounds like lots of fun” or “sorry, I couldn’t hear you over the sound of how disinterested I am.”

She did not know how or when but one day she knew something was wrong. Her mind could hardly think about anything but what they should talk about for the night. Should she show off her new outfit? No, that couldn’t possibly impress him. He had seen her practically naked and didn’t even bat an eye. Perhaps she could ask him to show her around town? That sounds … quite pleasant.

She was found humming happily in the hallways between her errands and generally nicer to everyone, even the suitors she had to meet, during that day. While they probably thought they had a good chance with her, they couldn’t be further from the truth. Even as she listened to their wondrous tales and compliments, there was only one person on her mind.

Yet, she never got to ask him. When she returned to her room, she found him with a cut on his side and a piece of cloth wrapped loosely around it. Without a single moment of hesitation, she was by his side with the small first aid kit she had and a towel.

Not a word was spoken between them during the process. Not a wince or sound of discomfort came from his lips. All she could remember was how sad his eyes looked. They refused to meet hers as if they would find something terrible there. As if he thought that after this moment, they could never see each other again.

He was probably right. She probably should not. She could not afford to be in company with someone who gets in this sort of danger. Not someone that would just bring themselves bleeding to her like this, on the verge of death. Not someone she knew close to nothing about.

But she had shared so many things with him. And in return, he had never once treated her like she was some sort of deity. He never once yelled at her yet he was never sugar-coating his words either. Maybe she was delusional for thinking that he treated only her like this. This could just be how he treated everyone else. To get them to lower their guard. After all, that’s how he survived right?

“You’re an assassin, aren’t you?”

Genji pursed his lips for a moment before nodding.

“I figured as much. The way you held yourself. The way moved. The way you spoke. The way you can come to my room at ease despite all the guards. Even while you’re injured, no less.”

“I … had nowhere else to go. Being a peasant is pretty close. No home. No money. No friends. Invisible in society. Well, it’s not quite as murdery I suppose. Though if I really were a peasant, I would probably be dead.”

Angela let out a soft smile and chuckle at that. “Is that so? Do you do this a lot?”

“Do I come here often? Of course I do, you can find me here every other da- Ow.” He seemed to have gotten the message after that particularly tight pull on the bandaging. His shirt was off, revealing his toned body that did nothing more to confirm what she already knew about his profession. She held her gaze steady and tried to keep her mind clear but … that could only go so far. Inappropriate for the state they were in but if he was well enough to joke around then she could afford that much luxury for herself too.

“I take contracts here and there. Enough to make a living. Well, that’s a lie too. I’m sorry, I told myself I wouldn’t lie to you anymore after pretending to be a peasant. It’s a half-truth, really. I make more than enough to live, I’m practically a professional in the underground business. You could ask your butler probably, no one else would know. A good assassin is one that isn’t well-known except to the right people, else they would be taken out.”

Angela listened intently. She had never heard him speak so much before. His voice was mellow and sad, as she thought she had sensed in his eyes. She was so used to hearing it either being calming as he explained things or teasing as he bullies her that she never expected this side of him.

They sat in silence for a while after she finished patching him up, wondering what they would do now.

“I … should leave. In truth, I … had told myself that I would stay here to get information from you about the castle. To take money or sell such information to others. But now … I don’t know what I should do with myself.”

Genji chuckled to himself, prompting Angela to look up and find his sad but steady eyes. “In truth, I abandoned the contract because when I found you, another assassin had already found you. But when he tried to kill you, a bright light burned him and made him drop his weapon before it even reached your neck. I simply took you back as an excuse to gain your trust, to see whether I could kill you somehow. I tried many times. While your back was turned, while you were unconscious, poisoning your drink and food. None of it worked somehow. And that was only the second time we met, that’s why I took so long to come back. Procuring poison is difficult, you know.”

“Yet … I never could leave. I keep making up excuses day by day and you keep giving more excuses every day. And so … here we are.”

They did not speak any more until Genji finally began to gather up his clothes and equipment. When he picked up his knife, Angela pressed her lips tightly together and lunged forward, grabbing his hand with the knife and bringing them toward her. The blade pressed against her neck, drawing a beaded line of blood and putting a wide-eyed expression on Genji’s face. As for herself, Angela met his eyes evenly for a moment before giving him a sweet smile.

“If this is really what you came for, then I will repay you with this much at the very least. That day, you saved more than my life or my dignity. Who knows how much more that magic could protect me and what it protected me from. And yet, instead of taking me somewhere far away to test its limit or to do unspeakable things to me, you brought me back here. Hell, you could have even thrown me in the river and that might have drowned me.”

The look on Genji’s face told her that he actually didn’t think of that but this wasn’t the time to dwell on something like that. She continued on.

“Genji … you gave my life more purpose and happiness than anything or anyone has ever done to me in all my life. So if … if you were the one who thinks that the contract is worth this much, then I will believe in you and give it to you.”

Oh god, she loved him. She loved him so much. Here she was, confessing to him and forcing him to answer with a blade to her neck. It was a pure yes or no answer, he could end her life right then and never look back, perhaps never caring about her. It was selfish for her to do this, to ask for an answer that would never require her to deal with any repercussions if she was rejected. She was a selfish selfish princess but just for this once, she wanted someone else to make the hard decision. Even if it was her killer.

Genji simply gazed at her, his hand steady yet she could feel his heartbeat through the back of it from the tight grip he had. Eventually, he pulled the blade away and looked away from her, leaving Angela with her hand still reaching out toward him even as he sheathed his blade.

After a moment of silence, he stood up and walked quietly toward the window. Before he exited, he stopped, looking back over his shoulder to speak softly.

“I’ll kill you another day, ok?”

Angela blinked at him before laughing softly and nodding. “Of course.”

And with that, he disappeared again. She let out a soft sigh, a princess with a shadowy lover that refused to give her an answer. Well, she should have known better than to think that she could get the upper hand on him today. For now, she’ll just have to clean up the best she could and explain that it was that time of the month. Hopefully the wound on her neck it not too visible. She supposed that she might have to use some concealer for a few days after all. It was not until she was almost finished that she noticed a thing green scarf left behind on the ground, untouched by blood. Really, he must have a thing for the color green. Perhaps she should dye her hair that color, that might finally get a proper reaction out of him.

Until he gave her his answer and until he returned to kill her, she shall await in the soft green nightdress that he had so kindly recommended for her and clutching his scarf to her chest. She really was spoiled and selfish, wanting so many things from someone who had so little to give.

With him by her side, there’s nothing more that she could want or fear. Something told her that no matter what happened, even if he came close to death, he would never let anyone come close to killing her except for himself. After all, he was one of the best right? She should ask Reinhardt about it later.

She just hoped that he would take her out for a walk in town to kill her.


	2. Ambush from the Dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 2: Dark

It was a miracle that she was able to escape the guards and her family on such a busy night. The mid-autumn festival was always a big time of the year when many noblemen and women visited their family to pay their respects and enjoy the feast and extravagant ball that was held in the castle. When she was a young lady, it had brought her much joy to see so much food, grand decorations, and to be able to meet so many people her age doing various things of importance here and there.

Now, she was not even allowed to eat as she pleased nor help with anything at the ball any longer. She was confined to greeting guests, exchange pleasantries with them, and gracing this prince or that with dances until her feet were sore from having to dance the same dance over and over in her heels.

Recently, she had managed to avoid such occasions by informing the staff and her parents that she would be catching up on some paperwork that she had taken on, mainly about the management and budget of the castle and its events. There was also that research paper about the magic that was supposedly blessed upon the royal family that no one had ever seen in action (other than herself in very recent times, of course).

But this night, the research paper can wait. As for the annual report on the festival expenditures and projected performance analysis, no one has seen the princess worked on it faster. Quite frankly, no one should have seen her finish the work, seeing as she was pretending that she’s still working on it and insisted that she should not be disturbed. What she  _ was  _ doing, however, was climbing out of her window and carefully down its wall after making sure to close the window without locking it.

Two stories was quite a height, making her truly appreciate Genji having to climb it every other night to get to her. He did it while carrying her and while he was injured too. Well, she was only a princess with minimal combat knowledge and a decent climbing ability. There’s no point in comparing herself with him.

That being said, falling off from the wall was pretty embarrassing.

She knew that she was going to be alright. She was already a bit further than halfway down. It would just hurt. A lot. And jeopardize their night together. And possibly ruin her dreams of getting to spend the festival with him. Which would have hurt her more than the fall itself.

Well, luckily for her, her lover also had impeccable timing. Well, he never told her his answer but. He was there regardless, arms held out to catch her with ease as if he was born to do exactly that. He honestly did not even seem fazed by the whole event. If he was any of the princes she knew, he would have probably smirked and made a stupid joke about her “literally falling for him” and would have infuriated her.

Well, that was a big part of why she probably fell in love with him. He wasn’t like any other person. He was not a mere citizen of the land, milling about with little care for each other. He was not a follower of her father, doing everything they can to please him and be on his good side without any sense of self and respect. He was not a pompous prince, quite literally on their high horses at times and saying sweet nothings to try and win their place at the throne, as if she was some sort of pretty stepping stone to them.

No, he was Genji. He never gave her his last name. He seems to have no friends. He was an assassin that had been on a mission to kill her. He looked at her like she was garbage half of the time they had been together. He was probably the exact type of man that her parents wanted to keep away from her most.

Perhaps that was why it was so thrilling to be around him. To have someone so strong and self-assured take her in his arms while radiating an aura of absolute confidence. He was strong and handsome, with a voice that never wavered or hesitated no matter what she asked of him. She wasn’t going to bring up a mental image right then but … it was definitely something she had thought about quite recently. And more often than she was  _ ever  _ going to admit to him.

“You know, you never did ask me about how I get up to your room.”

Angela blinked and gazed up at him, thoughts about her close brush with a broken leg all gone from her mind already. He had that effect on her. Just listening to his voice and meeting his gaze was enough to wash away any extraneous thoughts from her mind. He … had a point.

“That’s … true. I just didn’t think that you would answer me.”

Genji raised an eyebrow at her and simply turned them enough to that he could gesture at the nearby tree with his head. “I just climb that tree over there and jump over to the ledge at your window.”

Angela blinked as her gaze traveled across the distance between the two locations repeatedly before turning her head to frown at him. “That’s not something I could do. I know you’re trying to kill me but could you be more subtle about it?”

Genji gave her a chuckle and a small smile, much to the delight that wasn’t quite concealed on her expression. “Ah, I suppose not. It’s far safer in my opinion than trying a castle wall with hardly any ledges. Your architects are far too good at their job. I’m surprised you made it that far down to be honest. Well, you truly do surprise me every time we meet.”

Angela tilted her head at him. “Do I really?”

Genji nodded, “More than you could imagine.”

And she tried to do so. She really did try to imagine what could have surprised him. She had been trying really hard to do exactly just that to no avail. What did he mean that she surprised him all the time? Was he just  _ that  _ good at hiding his reactions?

Oh, there was something that she should probably maybe bring up first. She was hesitant to do so but …

“Can you put me down? I really don’t mind being like this but we should get going, no?”

“Don’t I bully you enough normally alrea- Oh. Not lik- Right.” Angela covered her lips as she giggled. Was he actually flustered? The way his voice trailed off as he realized what she meant was really cute. His cheeks were a bit pink too, though she couldn’t say for sure with that hood of his and the dark lighting on this side of the castle. Did he forget that she was in his arms that entire time? She wasn’t negligible weight, no matter how hard she tried. He was strong but there was no way that he could have forgotten. Was he comfortable with having her like that too? Ahhh~

With that, they set off. They were quiet and cautious as they first exited the castle’s domain, with Angela following Genji in the shadow as best she could. He stayed ahead, scouting for guards and anyone that might spot them before suddenly appearing from the shadow to indicate that it was safe for her to move forward. It was hard to move silently like him but it was much more comfortable to try and do so when she didn’t have to wear heels. She could remember when she showed him her shoe collection with the intention to scout out his preference, he had made another face at her when she brought out her heels. She knew that he was just being practical but it still felt sweet to her whenever he recommended things based on their comfort rather than appearance. Perhaps she was just strange in that way. Then again, she was a princess. She was allowed to be stranger than the common people.

Eventually, they were in the clear. Since she did not have a mage to help disguise her appearance, she simply opted for a mask instead. There was still that royalty aura that came along with her family, both because of the inherent magic powers they possessed and the way they held themselves. However, the extra cloak that Genji had brought along supposedly helped to conceal that. Honestly, this whole experience was a test of trust. Trust that he had good intentions for her. Trust that he knew what to do and how to do them. Trust that this would be a wonderful night where she could let down her guard.

Trusting her heart to guide her in the right direction, that she was not making a terrible mistake.

It was far too late for her to be doubting it. She had doubted herself time and time again, night after night. There were many things that she doubted in life. Genji was just the most recent one of them. When she climbed out of that window, that was the moment that she knew she couldn’t afford to live like that anymore. There were many important things to be wary about and hesitant about when it regards the life of the princess from a powerful kingdom. However, being a good leader also meant being able to make confident decisions and taking responsibility for them.

“Do you want to go back?”

Angela snapped out of her thoughts, looking up at the young man next to her. Genji’s expression was blank as he returned her gaze, silence following the very serious question. They had stopped in the middle of the road, with him waiting for her response. Well, she really couldn’t get anything past him, could she? She took a deep breath and let it out slowly, her eyes shut. When she finally opened them again, she gave him a bright smile and shook her head.

Genji gazed at her for a moment longer before nodding, “If you say so, Ms. Ziegler. Anyhow, we’re approaching the main road so put on your mask and hold my hand so you don’t get lost.”

Angela paused as she put her mask on, her mind finally catching to what she heard. Was he … telling her to hold his hand? Wasn’t that … really indecent? In public no less! The nerve of this man! She should give him a piece of her min-

His hand felt warm against hers, a sensation that she didn’t expect. For some reason, she had expected it to be cold. Like his gaze and his voice. It was strange, really. It was comforting, gentle, and calming to touch. It was like his voice really, but not cold. Now she was going to have a hard time deciding what her favorite part of him was.

They walked quietly, then they talked. It was as if they never left her room. They talked about the various ways he tried to enter her room. They talked about the many times she surprised him, like after her shower and her knowledge about various things and the fact that her chefs never stopped her from throwing fruits into soups. 

Before long, they arrived at the entrance to the town’s festival. Angela’s eyes were wide behind the slits of her mask, looking all around her at the various sights there were to see. Dancers, lanterns, tents, oh so many tents. And the people! They were all dressed up, with traditional and modern dresses alike. She had worn one herself, as hard as it was to climb in, though it was concealed by the cloak she had to wear. She doubted that he even noted. Well, at least  _ she  _ had fun choosing and wearing it here.

“You look … lovely, in that dress. I just thought I should let you know. It’s very becoming of you.”

Angela blinked in surprise and turned her head to confirm that she was still, in fact, walking next to Genji and not a random prince from afar. The sight that she was greeted with only made her question herself even further. For the young man next to her had removed his cloak and put it away without alerting her despite her hand being connected to his. Beneath was a traditional outfit that would fit a fine young prince at some sort of formal ceremony. But on someone as handsome and suave as him, it was enough to make her knees just a bit weaker than she would have liked. 

Before she had a chance to respond or pick her jaw off the ground, he was already tugging on her hand to pull her into the crowd. She was  **definitely** going to complain about this rough treatment to him later. Not compliment him of course, she held too much of a grudge about him bullying her to give him that. But for now, she was much too busy absorbing everything around her. The smell food from the stalls. The sound of laughter from children and adults alike. The sight of couples holding hands just like them all over. The bumps she made against others. The sensation of Genji’s hand holding tightly onto hers, not wanting to lose her or ever let her go.

They went from one stall to another, with Genji expertly guiding her around. They never waited in a line, they always found themselves at a place where they could immediately enjoy themselves. She was used to being given the first choice because she was royalty. But there was something about being amongst all these people and being treated just the same as them, yet with someone so skilled at finding the exact right moment to strike before anyone else could. They play difficult games, many which she frustrating lost, much to Genji's unconcealed amusement. They got dinner with the combined food items from several stalls, all which made her hum happily and eat every last bit before eagerly following Genji to the next game. Even then, they got snacks. Not too much though.

At last, it was time for them to conclude their night. She could only disappear for so long before  _ someone  _ came to check in on her. However, Genji did not allow her to do so before forcing her to try the newest snack product available in the shop. The line had been extremely long, an excuse she thought for sure that she could use to get out of trying one. And yet, there he was, with a glowing apple in his hand.

“Genji, that is far too much sugar for me. Do you know how difficult it is for me to maintain my weight? It’s all fun and games for you I'm not looking forward to the heralds coming to town tomorrow exclaiming ‘princess Ziegler is pregnant with an unknown child’ or something of the sort.”

Genji smirked, “Would you like me to give some validity to that piece of news? I have all night, you know.”

As Angela opened her mouth to protest with a flushed expression, she found it filled with the sweet, sugary sensation of the cold apple. She glared at him yet unable to resist from taking a bite. It was just to get him to pull it away, since he would have kept her mouth open like that for the rest of eternity otherwise. Yes, that was why she bit into it. Not because of its sweet scent, the fact that he was feeding, and because of the sweet sugary taste on her tongue. No no no.

Eventually, she finished the apple, glaring at Genji and refusing to speak to him despite leaving not a single piece behind for him to eat.

“You’re the worst. I’m going to get yelled at by the health counselors now, I just know it.”

“You’re going on a date with a renown assassin and your concern is your family finding out about your weight gain?”

Angela paused for a moment. Did he just … “Did you just call this a date?”

Genji blinked twice before averting his gaze, fixing the position of his scarf to cover his chin better. “You’re changing the topic.”

Well, she was. Angela smiled to herself. For someone so level-headed and distant, he sure had some cute moments when he lost that composure. Even if only for a second. She’ll concede this point to him for now.

“If you’re thinking of killing me from cholesterol, you’re going to need to try harder than that. At worst, I’ll just be undesirable by the other princes.”

“That sounds perfect, Ms. Ziegler.”

Angela was saved from having to reply as the fireworks started. She found herself being pulled down by Genji, plopping down on the soft grass beneath a small tree all alone on a hill. There wasn’t another soul in sight, a perfect place for them to watch the show. How he managed to do these things was something that she doubted she could never understand nor master.

There wasn’t a moment with him when she felt bored, flustered, or out of place. Not a single conversation lacked energy and not a single moment pass without a meaningful word or contemplative silence. He was smart, efficient, and incredibly charming. It was a strange charm for sure, but one that made her heart race nevertheless.

When the firework finally ended, Angela clapped gently with a bright smile. She had seen fireworks plenty of time before of course. They happened during all sorts of occasions at the castle. Birthdays of important people, celebrations for some victory or another, the birth of a child within the castle, visitations from a well-known land, returns of champions. She had seen so many fireworks, almost as many as princes. But this time, it was with Genji.

The music could be heard starting up in the distance, a sweet mellow tune to start off the night. It sounded sad to her, only because it would mark the end of their night. Just this once, she wished that they could have been normal people. Even if they had been born poor peasants, if they had fallen in love, they could stay out all night and dance it all away without a care in the world. No need for politics. No need for blood or fear for their life.

She caught Genji gazing at him, at which she recomposed her slipping expression to give him a soft smile. No, that wasn’t right. She shouldn’t be so greedy. She had the fortune to be with him like this already. She couldn’t possibly ask for more. Well … perhaps, just a little bit more.

“Shall we dance, Genji?”

Genji smirked, “And here I thought you would never ask.”

They danced. They twirled around the trees. They were pressed against each other and reaching out at fingertips length. It was graceful, like those she had in her lessons. Yet they were also intimate, not just scripted movements with no meaning that moved them around the ballroom. Sometimes they hardly moved, simply holding each other close and gazing into each other’s eyes. At other times, they leapt toward each other or fled, beckoning for the other to follow.

Eventually, they came to rest together once more, slightly out of breath and holding each other, hands held together outstretched and the other on each others’ waist. They simply stood there for a moment before pulling away, fixing their respective garments.

Without another word, the pair made their way back to her home. When they were by the side of the castle once more, they were completely in the dark. Angela moved forward to clutch the hem of his outfit that was unhidden by the cloak he wore once again. She moved closer, opening her lips to speak. Only to be interrupted as he swept her off her feet and causing her to yelp softly. 

With a leap off the wall, up the trunk of the tree, and a short run across the branch to leap onto her window, they were right back. Genji set her down on her feet gently, allowing her to fix her dress one last time despite being about to take it off anyway. Perhaps it was habit. Or perhaps she wanted his last memory of her for the night to be perfect. Angela did not know why she did it nor did she care.

“Genji …”

She never did end up understanding why he interrupted her. She never asked and he never quite told her either. Perhaps he knew what she was going to ask him, and was afraid of what would happen if he had to respond. Perhaps he had other things on his mind, like the fact that some guard or maid may be coming to her door at any moment.

“Well, good night Ms. Ziegler. It’s been a wonderful evening.”

Before he left, Angela reached out and tugged at his shirt sleeves, not so different from the first time they met. Her eyes searched his, hoping dearly that this memory would not be their last, no matter how precious and beautiful it was. Perhaps she had read too many tragic romance stories. Perhaps she knew that her love may be hopelessly one-sided. Even so, she wanted him to answer at least one question.

“Will I see you again?”

Genji chuckled and gave her a smile. One that was softer and sweeter than any she had ever seen from him before.

“Perhaps tonight. Perhaps in two. Who knows what the wind holds for us. But I’m sure I will see you again soon.”

Angela nodded with a smile of relief, watching as he disappeared into the night as always and shutting the window behind him as he went. But this time, she had a wonderful memory to keep his warmth with her even through the cold and lonely night. Perhaps one day, she’ll get a proper answer from him. But for now, that was enough.

* * *

 

Angela’s eyes opened wide in the middle of the night. It was completely dark and she could only see the ceiling above her. Moonlight flitted through the open window, painting the blank canvas above her into a sheet of visible white with a gentle cold breeze drifting in. Wait, she was sure that-

“My apologies. I really did not intend to be back this soon but … I believe I forgot something of great importance.”

Angela turned toward the sound of the familiar voice, her eyes searching the darkness for its source. She didn’t feel fear, she knew the voice. There was no magic in the world that could replicate it. What she did not expect was for it to be there, right next to her bed and not a part of her dream.

Nor did she expect the gentle pair of lips that pressed against her lips.

She practically melted, her body losing all control as she sank into the bed. Had she been standing, she would have definitely been in trouble. Despite having misplaced her blanket while turning in her sleep, her body was filled with heat that blossomed from her chest and reaching every last nerve in her body. Her mind went blank and she could do nothing but stay perfectly still, lest she ruined that magical moment by doing anything other than closing her eyes and letting the kiss engulf her.

When he finally pulled away, her eyes had adjusted enough to see his face. She wished that she could have seen more than just its outline. Was he smiling? What did he think? What did he see in her, to do such a bold thing? The castle erected a magical barrier around itself past midnight, yet he dared to break in just for this? What did a face of an idiot look like? What did she look like at that moment in his eyes? God, she was a mess.

Angela felt her eyes drooping as sleep pulled at her once more, the cold embrace of the night beckoning her to return to her slumber and the warmth inside her inviting her to cuddle it into her dreams. She could recall feeling a blanket being pulled over her. And those wonderful words that marked the end of his visit, yet promised so many more.

“Good night and sweet dreams, Angela.”


	3. A Deal Sealed and a Kiss not Missed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 3: Wedding

There were a lot of things that happened in the following years. Angela became more proficient at magic, thanks to her studying and a few close-death encounters with some assassin or another. Genji almost lost his arm and legs more times than they could count on both their hands. Despite it all, she became bolder. She began to assert her position within the family, not standing to be viewed as a weak child who needs the attention of some pompous prince any longer. She still hid Genji, of course. Even she was worried about what may happen if her family found out in a bad light.

However, Reinhardt eventually found out. She could only sneak out so many times before he caught her at least once. Not Genji, just her trying to leave. Whenever she left with Genji, not a soul would be able to tell. However, he was not always available to catch her falling out of her window. It was definitely fun when he does that for her but sometimes, she had to climb down the tree. Oh, she could fly a bit now.  _ That  _ gave Genji quite a surprise when she had shown it to him. Yet another discovery made from a near-death experience.

The first few times, he let her go without saying a word. However, there came a point when he politely informed her that he should probably report it to her parents soon if he did not know more about the situation. And, being someone she trusted dearly, she told him the full truth. She could have sworn that she almost ended the crusader’s life with a heart attack that night. Many people would have been in awe at being able to kill someone like Reinhardt, but not like this.

When he finally recovered, he reluctantly told her everything he knew about the young man. They were things that Angela had already got out of him, with the exception of his background. She could understand why he didn’t want to share it and knew better than to ask about any of it after hearing it from Reinhardt. If anything, she was the one that corrected the old champion.

In the end, he admitted that if she was with Genji, she was in better care than if she was being accompanied by half the royal guard. As such, he made no note of it to her family, only stating that she should keep him informed of whenever she should plan to head out and whether anything new develops between them. In return, he would cover for her whenever he could to make sure others didn’t find out. Though she could have done without him slipping a magic scroll of pregnancy protection under her door, she appreciated the gesture regardless.

They had been a couple ever since that night after the festival. Though he never said anything explicitly, the soft voice he used and the unusual requests he made were more than enough to answer her question. They weren’t truly unusual, just for him. Apparently, holding hands  _ was  _ pretty scandalous if he had to ask so softly. After she teased him about it a few times, that hesitation was gone. Next came kisses. An adorable phase when he would always be by her side and looking longingly at her before pretending otherwise. Eventually, she got a kiss for every occasion. For saying something clever. For wearing something pretty. Everything was apparently worthy of receiving a kiss from him. Honestly, she really felt spoiled.

Then they cuddled. She practically had to beg him to stay, putting on the best pout she could muster. This was after she had told him about Reinhardt knowing their relationship, else he would have probably bolted without a second thought. That night, she refused to let go of him no matter how warm it got until he finally confessed gently that he had desperately wanted this too.

The morning after that was when Genji almost lost his life to Reinhardt, who was only stopped when Angela eventually woke up and insisted that she was the one who wanted him to stay and not him sneaking in. Despite being unarmed when going to bed with her, Genji only suffered a scratch on his arm and a cut on the palm of his hand, an impressive feat when facing an overprotective legendary knight with a sword.

Sometime later, Reinhardt would be asked to accompany them to town for grocery shopping, only for him to be introduced to his worst nightmare. It turned out that Genji did have a few friends, most of them in the same profession as him with the exception of a blacksmith, alchemist, and one merchant. The person he introduced to Reinhardt was an assassin as tall as he was, a dashing image of what the crusader had once been. Angela almost died from her lungs collapsing through all the laughing she did that day, watching her mentor being bullied relentlessly. The man called himself an assassin but he was really an old knight, an acquaintance of Reinhardt really. He just so happened to pick up the new profession in the new age, though how he succeeded was beyond Angela’s comprehension. Genji explained that most people simply saw him as a retired knight, so it was easy for him to get on their good side and stab them. “A strangely effective strategy,” he said with a frown that indicated he couldn’t believe it worked either.

And then, eventually, the truth had to come out. Discussions came up about the fact that Angela must choose someone to marry. The four racked their brains over the matter, coming up with a million different ways to introduce him though not finding a single one that doesn’t involve having to mention the small fact that he was an assassin, else there was no way to explain how they met or how no one has ever heard of him.

At last, Genji came up with a simple solution. He would simply have to enter the tournament that her family was hosting to find a potential suitor for Angela. She had rejected so many princes already that her family had given up on status and class, opting instead for someone with a strong personality that could possibly hope to deal with her. In a three-to-one vote that left Angela extremely frustrated, they decided that would be the course of action.

She truly was never going to understand men and their solidarity to beat each other up to get what they want.

And so, Angela found herself in the stadium, smiling and waving at thousands of spectator and greeting hundreds of knights. Round after round of combat happened, all which bored her. She had seen Genji in combat before of course, they had not gone on all those dates without at least one violent incident happening. These battles, regulated and without any threat to her, just felt so boring. Even the battles Genji were in did not excite her much. A glance at his opponent was all she needed to tell that they didn’t have a chance. The only excitement came from the fake gambling game she had with Reinhardt about how long it would take for Genji to finish the match. Oh, and when Reinhardt’s new best pal somehow snuck into their area. That assassin was truly a scary man after all.

The last battle was actually quite intense. Angela found herself leaping to her feet and cheering when Genji snuck in a good strike. She had to sheepishly sit back down and explain to her parents that his combat style and grace had gotten her interest in the previous matches while Reinhardt held down his friend’s head to hide his muffled laughter.

Eventually, Genji came victorious to be granted the medal from her father and the pleasure of being able to kiss Angela on the back of her hand, a task which he almost failed out of habit. In return for his valiant work, she gave him a kiss on the cheek and the words “take me” whispered into his ears. She happily sauntered away leaving a tournament champion that felt weak and defeated by just two words.

Eventually, the wedding came. Angela eventually told her parents the truth about Genji, with Reinhardt to back her up. Ever since the beginning of the planning, her parents had felt uneasy about ‘forcing’ her into it. That much was what Genji had predicted. When she told them, they let out a sigh of relief before their brains caught up to the implications.

By then, it was far too late to question her as Angela had already fled to try on her wedding dress. It was something that she did not show Genji, and in return, he also hid his choice from her. She just had to trust his sense of fashion, a sense which has served him well in the past with all the recommendations he made for her. She was sure that he would look handsome regardless, so long as he wore something appropriate.

On the day of their wedding, Angela could hardly contain her excitement. Leading up to it, they were a normal couple. Other than practicing their dance, everything else was out of their control. Their ring, ceremony, decorations, and announcement were all handled by the castle staff. They ended up just going out on more dates, disguised of course, and cuddled a lot. Without the need for secrecy, their cuddling time was more playful and relaxed than ever. Well, Genji still could not get used to walking through the front gate of the castle. It was probably for the best anyway, lest the servants or other people bothered him about his status and her health and all that pleasantries he admitted to hating.

Angela took a deep breath and entered the chapel next to the castle. The crowd let out a soft “ooh” in unison at her beautiful white dress, with its fluffy white frills and ribbons that flowed off her as naturally as water would.

The only person who wasn’t fazed, as with the first time he saw water flowing off her skin, was Genji. He simply gave her a smile that almost made her stop walking, one that was accompanied by a striking black cloth vest and formal pants. For some reason, she had never expected to see him in anything but light armor or traditional festival clothing. Yet, there he was, as handsome as ever and with a smile that disarmed her more than any fanciful parry could.

“I can’t wait to take that dress off you.”

“Be respectful. We’re in the middle of a wedding.”

“But you’re not saying I can’t.”

“Shush.”

Angela gave him a stern gaze for a moment before giggling and taking his hand to for their walk to the altar. She could feel all her nervousness melt away just like that. Really, he could be so indecent and inconsiderate at times like these. But perhaps he knew that was what she needed and what she fell in love with. Someone who knew exactly how to best make their lover happy, no matter how they may look in the process. How did someone as selfish and spoiled as her ever get someone so selfless and kind like him?

“Angela Ziegler. Do you take Genji Shimada to be your husband?”

“I do.”

“Genji Shimada. Will you take Angela Ziegler to be your wife?”

“Yes, I do. May I give her the ring and kiss her now?”

The solemnizer chuckled and nodded. “You may proceed.”

Genji let out a soft sigh under his breath that came with something along the line of “fucking finally” as he brought out the beautiful ring with a shining emerald and a gold frame. When the ring finally shone on Angela’s fingers, her eyes shining with tears of joy, the officiant announced, "I now pronounce you husband and wife."

Without waiting for anything further permission, Genji swept Angela off her feet and pulled her into a deep kiss as the audience applauded loudly, with both Reinhardt and his new friend wiping a tear with their handkerchief. Her parents, too, looked extremely happy for their daughter, despite all the fears they had about her future with an assassin as the next in line for the throne. However, at that very moment, they had never seen her look happier.

And that was what a marriage should look like, no matter who it was between. Because no matter what came their way, it would take the whole world to separate the princess and her assassin.

 


	4. Marriage Memorandum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 4: Vintage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A sillier chapter since I didn't have any other ideas on what I wanted to do for this theme~

“Do you think this painting will be enough to commemorate our wedding?”

“Yes dear, it looks great and fits well in the small locket I bought.”

“But what if we end up wanting  _ more  _ later?”

Genji let out a soft sigh. Of all the things that he thought his wife would fuss over, their wedding record was definitely not one of them. She disliked being painted and had a habit of losing things too much to spend a great deal of time on keeping personal records like these. It was the main reason why she did not have any sort of journal or diary to record all her exploration into her magic and all their time spent together.

While he could understand her wanting to keep this cherished day of them forever, he doubted that she needed a perfect painting to do so.

“Genji, what if our kid wanted to see what we looked like and we don’t have a good record?”

_ That  _ gave him a pause. The thought of having a child hasn’t crossed his mind at all, during all the time they had been together. They only just had the wedding as well, was she thinking that far ahead already?

“I … I’m sorry, Angie. I … hadn’t thought about that. Please forgive me.”

Angela looked away from the painting with her lips parted, gazing at the sad expression on Genji’s face. She, on the other hand, had not been all too serious about the whole matter. The painting was gorgeous and did them the justice they deserved from the wedding. There were probably ways it could be better but she didn’t really need anything better to show their children.

The topic of having children wasn’t to come any time soon anyway. It had not crossed her mind either, in all honesty, seeing as the most intimate thing they have done was cuddling. She wanted to do more, of course, now that they were married. But having a child meant a lot of burdens and there was plenty of that for them to deal with already. He had to learn how to help her rule over a kingdom and deal with princes passive-aggressively try to kill him. Well, perhaps not the latter. She was sure that he was plenty good at diplomacy and not being killed, even if those skills stemmed from a different background.

For now, she knew that she should assuage his guilt. She couldn’t bear to see him so sad about something that he was not responsible for. She could just hug him really tightly and kiss him a lot to reassure him that she wasn’t serious but … she doubted that would get it through his mind. He was far too considerate and thoughtful to take what she said at face value.

So instead, she simply chose an option that he could never expect to ever respond to properly.

“Actually, now that I think about it, I want a more …  _ vintage  _ feel to our record. What do you think about using this version?”

That was enough to get Genji to look up at his wife, then down to her hands. It took him a couple moments before his eyes narrowed and went up to her face once more. It confused him to no end as to what she was doing, other than the fact that she had a  _ very  _ serious look of scrutiny on her expression.

“Darling that’s …”

“Mmm, I suppose it could be based on a better material for sure but I like the message it conveys.”

“That’s not really the problem her-”

“I know, I know. The image is a bit grainy and rough on the edges but I think it will look fine!”

“Angela, that’s literally a rock.”

Angela was holding a relatively flat stone slab that she had picked up from nearby while her husband wasn’t looking. It was functioning as a doorstop but sometimes, she had to make do with what she had. That’s what Genji had taught her once. She met his eyes finally, giving him a mischievous smile that made him finally realize her intentions and sighed loudly. With that, the stone dropped from her hand as he swept her up, her head over his shoulder as he lifted her feet off the ground. Angela yelped in surprise as she laughed, knowing that this was the least she deserved for her fun.

When he was satisfied, Genji put her back down again, his hands sliding up to cup her cheeks with a soft smile on his face. Angela looked quite pleased with herself, up until he pinched her cheek and turned that pleased expression into a pout accompanied by some squirming and a soft mew of protest.

“Honestly, I don’t know what to do with you. You’re going to be the death of my someday, my dear wife.”

Angela smirked and leaned forward to tap her forehead against his, “Wasn’t that your job, my dear assassin?”

With a sigh, Genji surrendered and granted her the kiss that she desired. There wasn’t a picture that could capture their love and happiness in this moment, not one that any artist or magician could hope to create in a thousand years. But even so, their memories will never fade. After all, a picture may be worth a thousand words but for them ...

Every kiss contained a lifetime of love.


	5. Flashbanged

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 5: Light (the lewd chapter)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess I have to go change the fic's rating now. I thought the title was quite clever, considering I thought of it before starting the fic as opposed to having to think about it afterward~ I also may or may not have been watching too many CSGO tournament clips. 
> 
> This was originally going to be what I used for the theme Dark but that ended up being really fluffy so here we are~

And then, the evening ended. They greeted all their guests. They had a celebration party that lasted the entire day after their wedding. It was a merry party, to be sure. It was a bit lonely for Genji, who simply stayed by his wife’s side and conversed with those she introduced him to. He had a good memory but she knew that even he had a limit to how many people he could remember. They talked and talked, shared drinks after drinks while making sure to keep their wits about them. She could sense that he was still on edge, knowing that he was deep in unknown territory and that even if his wife was in her home ground, someone may still wish her harm at this time.

Fortunately, none of these fears came to be, though it wore him out mentally and physically. He never showed it for a moment, even as they danced through the evening and walked all throughout the castle to show the guests to various sights.

When the party finally ended and they waved goodbye to the last guest exiting the castle’s front gate, Genji let out a long sigh as Angela dropped her head onto his shoulder.

“Angie, I was just starting to think that we should have eloped instead of going through all this. It would have been much less tiring.”

Angela giggled, turning her head to give him a kiss on the cheek. “For you, perhaps. I’m a spoiled princess who can’t even climb out her window without almost dying, remember?”

Genji chuckled and reciprocate with a kiss on her forehead. “You know that I was and will always be there to support you whenever you fall, my dear.”

With that, they finally got a chance to return to their room, saying their thanks to the servants for their service and well wishes. When the door finally shut, the pair both stretched and let out a sound of relief.

“Ladies first,” Genji said, tilting his head toward the bathroom. Angela made a small curtsy, twirling in a 180 to reveal her back to him.

“If you would so kindly, my dear husband.” Genji wasted no time to unclasp her dress, not missing her soft moan of relief from being free from the confines of the dress. He did not miss the opportunity to run his hand down her shoulder as he pushed the dress off, inciting a pleasurable shiver from his lover.

He refrained from going any further, a difficult task as she very casually let the dress drop to the ground, leaving her to walk into the bathroom with only her undergarments and a shake of her delicious backside. Soon enough, he heard the sound of water coming out of the magical pump that would fill the bathtub for her and the happy hum from inside the room.

Genji was in the middle of hanging up his vest next to her neatly hung dress when the door opened and she stepped out. Though he thought that it might have been inappropriate for him to dress in nothing but his shorts and a tight undershirt on a night when they should be cuddling and resting, it was Angela that really stole the spotlight in terms of indecency.

There she was, standing at the door with the towel held loosely around her with a smirk. “I seemed to have forgotten my clothes once again,” she said in a sultry tone.

This woman was really testing his limits. She did, in fact, forget to bring her clothes in. However, she was really testing his restraints by coming out to tell him that instead of just yelling out from the bathroom.

“Be a dear and bring it in for me won’t you, Genji?”

And then, just like that, she very casually dropped her towel on the ground, revealing her water beaded skin in all its glory. And that was when Genji thought to him,  _ “She did not just flash me and expect to get away with it.” _

With three confident yet silent steps, Genji had caught up to his mischievous wife. Even she could sense the intensity of his gaze coming from behind, right before she was swept up like a proper princess complete with an indignant yelp. His shirt was wet with her pressed against him and so was the bed once he dropped her back onto it, his eyes hungry with passion.

“You have  _ no  _ idea how much I’ve been restraining myself in consideration for our long day today.”

Angela smirked and lifted her upper body up toward him, bringing her face inches away from his. “Then why don’t you show me just how much I don’t know?”

That was the first time she had ever made out. It started as a passionate kiss that had her breath hitched in her throat and continued on as their tongues met each other. She knew right then that he had been completely serious about wanting her. She did too but until their marriage, she did not know whether he felt the same. Besides, she wanted to save her body for after marriage, not that the ceremony made any difference in terms of their love in her mind. She loved him as much now as she ever did before. It was just … less indecent, she supposed.

Angela arched her back toward him as Genji reached down, his hands finding themselves on her ample breasts. He separated his lips from hers to let out a sensual whisper, “All the outfits you’ve worn so far has been rather modest around here. I’ve been itching to rip off your clothes for quite a while now, had you given me even the slightest chance and permission to do so. Well, with the exception of the first night we met of course. Then again, I was still thinking of killing you back then.”

Angela smiled back, “Well now you may not slay the princess but you can definitely slay my pussy.”

Genji paused for a moment, his mind unable to comprehend the words that had just come out of his lover’s lips. He has known her for over a year now and this was, by far, the most surprising thing she has ever said. It was as if he had not really known her at all.

“Where did my sweet and pure cinnamon roll Angela Ziegler go and what have you done to her?” he demanded, still pinning her down with his hands on her breasts.

Angela smirked, “Don’t you remember, my dear Genji? You killed her, with your own hand. Angela Ziegler is no more. Instead, only I remain, Angela Shimada.”

They gazed at each other for a moment before bursting out in laughter, not moving from their respective position  When their laughter finally faded, Genji smiled down at his wife. “God I love you  _ so  _ much.”

And then, as suddenly as they had paused, their fun started up once more. Gone were any tension and any hesitation they may have felt. Perhaps it was for the best that Genji’s ravenous approach got subdued by a degree or two. It was still their first time and while Angela was not opposed to him being rough, perhaps it was best that they did not go there yet. They had plenty of time left in their life for all the kinky sex they could imagine.

In fact, the only pause they had was when Angela stopped him right before he got back to work to point her desk drawer. “You may want to use the scroll inside there on me. Unless you want to give me a child already, in which case pretend I said nothing.”

Knowing that he wanted to have plenty more fun with her for a lot more nights before they should consider having a child, he obediently complied and found what she what was talking about. Placing it on her stomach and reading out the short incantation was all it needed for the scroll to disappear in a magical haze, placing a soft glow on her belly which also faded away in a timely manner.

“And now, we can have all the fun we want for the next 12 hours,” Angela said, giving him a kiss before laying back once more to let Genji resume his task.

With a nod, Genji continued with his lead, his hands fondling her breasts gently. His fingers curled and his palm pressed against them, a slow soft massage that had her let out a happy hum. He then gave her kisses that she had never received before. He gave love to her neck and her defined collarbone. He pushed aside the necklace that he had bought her for their three months anniversary, giving her a kiss there as well. His lips traced downward, an ever so slight brush against her skin, between her breasts before pausing and taking a detour to bathe her nipple with a hot breath.

Angela shivered and involuntarily let out soft moans at the light stimulation he gave her. She wanted more and more, and with every touch, she could not think of anything but what he would offer next.

Genji smiled, leaning back up to kiss her gently on the lips. His right index finger traced down in between her cleavage, his fingertip like a feather brushing down the length of her body. Her back arched as he continued going lower and lower until it suddenly disappeared right before he reached her cunt.

A moan of dissatisfaction was transformed into a soft gasp as she felt his hand on her inner thigh, his palm and fingers dragging upward towards where she wanted him to be once more.

Angela pouted and squirmed as the sensation went away again only to see her lover in front of her with a smirk on his face and his shirt removed.

“Sorry dear, I just had another fun idea I must absolutely try.”

Her vision went away as he wrapped the piece of cloth around her eyes, leaving her even more in the dark than before about what he had in mind. She did not have to wait long before letting out another gasp as she felt two of his fingers slide over her wet slit, shivering in delight at a sound that must be Genji licking his fingers.

He continued to tease her slit, simply rubbing against the soft folds from the outside rather than giving her the stimulation she really wanted. His other hand slowed to a painful pace on her breast as well, slacking off on its task of fondling her and playing with her nipple.

“Geeeeenjiiiii~~” she whined, knowing all too well that’s what he wanted to hear from her. It took everything in her to lay still and not squirm, lest she gave him even more self-satisfaction than he already had from his teasing.

As if to frustrate her even further, his left hand disappeared from her body as well, eliciting another whine with her hip unable to refrain from pushing itself against his fingers, as if it would be enough to push them inside.

For a moment, she thought that he was punishing her for whining so much as he pulled away entirely, leaving her wet cunt aching with desire from all lack of satisfaction even after all that teasing. However, she was promptly corrected and acknowledged her mistake with a loud moan as she felt a warm and slick sensation push directly inside of her.

_ Oh god, was that his tongue? Was he … Oh, fuck! _

Her back arched up and her legs threatened to close had it not been for his hands preemptively holding them apart. His tongue continued to relentlessly stir her up from the inside, not modest in the very least about the sounds it made as he licked her up.

“Oh god Genji … Where did you … Mmmm!!~”

For some reason, Angela had a delusion that she would be able to last a long time. At least she was put in her place very quickly and very happily. She put up no resistance against the impending orgasm, coming right to the edging and moaning happily as she did so. Only for it to be dashed away as Genji pulled away.

“G-Genji. P-Please, let me … Ah …”

Her weak pleading moans did not faze her lover at the least as he kept her there on the edge with his fingers, sliding against the entrance of her cunt lightly once again. Genji smirked at the lewd open-mouth expression his lovely wife wore on her face, knowing that he was doing his job exactly right.

“Please let you what, my dear Angela? I can’t hear you all that well over all the moans.”

Angela gulped and frowned at him, though she couldn’t hold that expression very long with him very casually brushing against her clit, sending a jolt through her body that maddeningly did not give her the orgasm she desired.

“P-please … let me cu- mmm!!”

She was suddenly silenced by his lips pressed against hers, his fingertips slipping inside just enough to begin rubbing against the inside of her entrance rapidly. Her body stiffened as she was pushed to the edge again, just for him to stop his stimulation once more.

“G-Genji … I can’t … take it anymore. P-Please, let me cum … Please …”

Genji never considered himself to be a sadist but the pleasure he got from seeing his wife begging so desperately was definitely enough to convince him of the fact. Or, perhaps it wasn’t sadism in its true sense but something similar.

“Well, I suppose you may, since you asked so nicely.”

Angela’s hazy and lust-filled mind could barely make out his words, though it definitely registered what he did next. She let out a loud cry as she felt herself filled up quite thoroughly and all at once by his hard cock, pushed all the way inside with a single thrust. If there was any pain, she didn’t register it from the smooth motion he made through the thrust and how wet she already was. 

Angela did not say another word for a few moments, unable to let out another sound as her body convulsed and she orgasmed. Genji had no need for a verbal confirmation, seeing as he could very easily tell from the way she tightened around his cock. When she finally recomposed herself enough to pant softly, Genji leaned forward to remove his shirt from her eyes and kissed her gently.

“How was that for your first time?”

Angela frowned at him before looking to the side. Whether she was blushing or just flushed red after all the stimulation, he could not tell. However, it was still a lovely sight to see nevertheless.

“... It felt really good. It was just … very frustrating, for a while.”

Genji smiled and gave her another soft kiss on the cheek, “So you’re telling me that you’d like to do it again another time.”

Angela turned her head back to frown at him properly, glancing away as she nodded. Satisfied with the answer he received, Genji resumed doing what he wanted to do most. His cock slid out of her pussy, all the way out to the tip, before slamming back inside her again. Angela let out a soft moan, still not completely recovered from the orgasm she just had but already enjoying the new wave of pleasure that he was giving her. She really was quite greedy.

As Genji began to speed up, Angela regained more of her senses and began to grind her hips in rhythm with him. Their panting began to sync up as Genji found himself being pushed toward his limit as well. It was not his first time, he was quite a playboy back in the day. Working as an assassin meant morality wasn’t a huge concern. Hell, he’s even seduced a few targets to make the assassination easier, something that he had told Angela when she had asked about his virginity. 

Yet, when he was with Angela, he couldn’t help but want to instantly cum inside her and claim her all for himself. Perhaps it was instinct or perhaps it was because he had abstained from sex during the entirety of the past year, he knew that he could not hold out much longer, no matter how much he wanted to prolong this experience. Everything about her was heavenly, from the softness of her breasts in the palm of his hands to the heat that was radiating off every inch of her luscious skin. He knew not what he was supposed to focus on. Was it her breasts bouncing against his hand? Or the way her eyes were gazing at him so lovingly? Or the fact that his cock was throbbing with the desire to cum inside her already?

“I’m so close again Genji … Don’t hold back, fill me up with your cum~” Angela purred, her eyes gazing at him passionately. Her legs crossed over his back, as if to lock him in. She used her leverage to pull herself against him, every contact making a wet slap as he pushed every last inch of his shaft all the way inside her. The way she pulsed and wrapped around him felt as if it was made exactly for him and that he was meant to be in there, to be milked dry of all his semen by her.

“Angela … I’m cumming!”

With that announcement, Genji pulled out far enough to make one last deep thrust inside her, assisted by her legs eagerly pulling him in to make sure that not a drop would escape her. To finish her off, he moved his right hand to place a thumb on her clit, stimulating it roughly until she tightened up around his cock once more and orgasmed in sync with him.

When he finally pulled himself out of her, he could see that some cum dripping out, unable to be all contained inside of her. Well, he just hoped that the protection spell worked because with how much he gave her, she was surely going to be pregnant otherwise.

Genji fell onto the bed beside his wife, responding to her soft smile with one of his own as the pair both struggled to regain their breath. When they did, they exchanged a tender kiss and held each other in their arms, no matter the sweat and heat that they had built up on themselves. That, and all the other dirty concerns, can be handled with a quick shower and bed sheet change. For now, they were content to simply be like this by each other’s side.

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

Angela smiled as she responded, her hand idly tracing a line down his toned chest. “Mmm, I hope I don’t have anything important for tomorrow. Or at least, not guiding any tours. I don’t think I’d be fit to walk and I would rather not go the healer for something like this.”

Genji chuckled, “I suppose I did overdo it a bit for our first time.”

“Well, I did enjoy the light treatment you gave me at the beginning, up until I was begging to cum at least. Though … that wasn’t so bad either. I knew you were quite skilled with your hands but …  _ God  _ that was amazing.”

Genji rewarded her with a kiss on the forehead and a chuckle, “I’m glad you enjoyed it. I figured that I have to find a new use for my hands, seeing as I shouldn’t be doing any sort of assassination anytime soon with the princess as my new wife.”

Well, technically he could. However, those ideas and discussions could be saved for later. “That being said, you did not last very long, Genji ‘Playboy Assassin’ Shimada” she teased with a smirk.

Genji indignantly huffed, “Is it so wrong to want to inseminate your wife? I was just trying to be considerate of how tired you are and … well, you did .. make me feel really,  **really** good.”

It was Angela to reward him with a kiss for his honesty, smiling at him as she did so. It really was a wonderful night and an experience that she had wanted to share with him for a long time. Even if he did get to completely and quite thoroughly had his way with her. Oh well, she’ll be sure to think of some way to get him back later on. She doubted that anyone has ever done  _ that  _ for him. But for now ...

Angela smiled mischievously as she grabbed his backside with her hand, giving it a firm squeeze as her eyes widened in delight from his surprised reaction and the sensation in the palm of her hand. Was this why he enjoyed fondling her breasts so much?

“You really put the cute in execute and ass in assassin.”

And so, the night was ended with Angela falling asleep in his arms after being a victim of a relentless tickle assault followed by a joint shower filled with splashing and further nonsense that only a newlywed couple could think of. That was a small price to pay for the wonderful night that they’ve had. After all, lovemaking came in many forms.

From the lightest touch on the skin to the roughest punishment for a terrible joke, they knew that their life together had just begun and that they had many many more years to love each other more and more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last line that Angela says is a reference to [this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1rVIhU1eIcs) song that I had been listening to while I was writing this~


	6. Four Halves Make A Whole

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 7: Family

It would not be for another half-decade or so that they would finally consider starting their own family. Angela was all too busy with the ascension ceremony and her studies about magic, along with learning about everything else that was needed for ruling a kingdom. Her husband was fortunately gifted with the knowledge of the inner workings of the streets, allowing him to appeal to the people rather easily. He had that going for him at least.

She felt bad for making him sit in on so many conferences that he hardly had a clue about, with the council people very purposefully using big words and archaic terms to mess with him. However, Genji was not one to surrender easily, or at all. He studied books after books through the nights with his wife snuggled up to him, knowing that he shouldn’t be a useless burden to her forever.

The day that he very offhandedly dissed a counselor’s use of resources and casually suggested a solution that would eventually come to reform the entire system for the better, he was showered with a lot of kisses after the meeting and rewarded for his cleverness with yet another sleepless night, only without the books.

Eventually, there came a day when they found themselves with a king declaring war on them. Or more specifically, Genji for stealing his wife. It was probably one of the potential suitors she had met who got his head so far up his ass that it actually came back out of his neck again.

That being said, the issue of having a significant kingdom declaring war with them, no matter how opposed their people may be, was still rather serious. There would undoubtedly be a battle or two and might end up ruining both their reputations, not to mention their trade routes and any casualties during the battle.

As such, Genji offered to go there in person and talk the man down. While many of the counselors opposed, having finally gained a respect for their king, he left anyway without regardless of what they had to say. Angela was also left behind, left to pout and mope at being left behind and all alone for the first time in a whole year.

It only really took her three days to recall what exactly her husband was and what he could do. But by then, it was much too late to stop him. However, it was not as if she needed to. In the single day he spent in the capital under disguise, he had found out that the previous king had a much more capable heir who was unfortunate enough to be female and younger than the prince. All that remained was for him to cause the prince to look out the window one night and accidentally fall off. His fault for living in such a high castle.

He was very promptly chastised and met with very angry yelling in their room, before Angela hugged him tightly and told him to never leave her without telling her again. Realizing that the problem was not in his plan for the fact that he abandoned his wife, Genji took all the necessary measures to reassure her that he did love her and that he would do it again. A candlelit dinner, a long bath, and even a new set of undergarments which she very generously modeled for him that night.

They had various problems in the following years, some of which they dealt with peacefully and some which were strangely dealt with by some unfortunate accident or another. He had to do some freelancing assassination for other friendly kingdoms as well, to ensure that everyone didn’t connect the dots between the relation of conflict towards his kingdom and a random death of his adversary.

Eventually, things settled down enough that they began to think more about themselves. They had many advisors and trustworthy men and women helping with every aspect of running the country. While their opinion still greatly mattered as the rulers, having others to contribute different ideas and views was very useful. It was an idea that Genji proposed to the council in an attempt to get people more specialized in different fields as to have a better system of balancing power around the throne. Just one of the many things that he used from his time of being an assassin.

Actually, Reinhardt found himself with a new partner, the retired knight turned assassin. They ended up working together as instructors and advisors of the army. With them and Genji, Angela had never felt the need to fear for her life. There was only one occasion when an assassin tried to hurt her. In the time it took for her magic to detect the hostile presence, her two veteran bodyguards had already drawn their swords and her husband was already busy pinning the culprit against a wall to interrogate him about his employer.

And so, they decided to have a child. Actually, they ended up having two. After their first child had been around for a year, they realized how wonderful it was and wasted no time in having another one. The elder one was female, who had a talent for finding her dad despite him utilizing various assassin skills to hide during hide-and-seek. Eventually, he resorted to climbing on top of the roof, much to the amusement of his wife, only for them both to realize that their daughter had inherited flight. Even if only temporarily.

After a near accident that gave them a nostalgic reminder of their past, they began to teach her how to use her skills in earnest. Much to her mother’s disappointment, she took more to her father, opting to learn various combat skills after seeing him practice.

As such, the castle staff soon found out about Genji’s past, something that he had kept hidden from them all that time. It was inevitable that they would question how the eldest child of the Shimada bloodline managed to evade etiquette lesson and got access to the kitchen 24/7.

As for their second child, he was the opposite. Somewhat reserved and opting to be more studious, he stayed by his mother’s side and watched as she used various magic to restrain her rampant daughter and heal up wounds. They soon found that he had a large potential for magic, being able to use the same magic as his mother despite still being quite young.

The two children got along as well as any siblings would, with bickering and bullying aplenty. However, they looked out for each other. Before the younger would gain his confidence as a magician as a young man, his older sister did not hold back a punch to defend him. They were allowed to go to a public academy under the watch of Reinhardt’s friend, though he was hardly needed for their protection. It turned out that the kingdom loved the two children to death, so much so that talking badly about them in the slightest at a bar would be enough to start a brawl. No one wanted to harm them and they got to enjoy the academy as anyone would.

Angela was glad that they got to experience life as kids, not as royalties. She had always been sheltered and felt that life was always so empty before Genji came along. Their children got to experience it all. Crushes, bullying, terrible education rectified by superb tutoring at home, shitty food, and most importantly of all, friendships. It only took their parents a talk with the academy administrator, a close friend of Angela’s father, and the kids proving their own worth for others to see them not as the children of the throne but as children.

Eventually, they grew up and became close to being adults. They began to learn more about their parents' jobs, though it was obviously the younger one who was more studious and diligent in learning about everything.

“Sis, I thought I would find you here. I didn’t even have to use magic this time. Now, will you come to the lesson?”

She simply pouted, flipping backward off the rafters to hang upside down to look at her younger brother. “But it’s so terribly boring. It’s the weekend and I want to go out to see my old friends. I bet they’re out doing something fun, like uhm .. preparing for the festival!”

At the excitement of recalling the upcoming festival, she found herself falling off, only to be caught inches from hitting the ground with a sigh from the brother. “ _ Isn’t it the elder one’s job to watch out for their sibling, not vice versa?”  _ he thought to himself.

“In any case, I’m aware that you have some poor innocent soul that you somehow convinced to go with you but you should ask mom and dad first, should you not?”

“They said it would be fin- Wait what do you mean poor innocent soul? What’s wrong with me asking my best friend to come to the festival with me?”

“Because I know for sure that even if the fireworks went off a million times, you’d never confess your feelings to her.”

There was a silence before the older sister’s cheeks would heat up, punching her sibling’s chest repeatedly (albeit gently, at least by her standards). “H-How do you know about that?? You better not tell mom and dad.”

The younger brother simply smirked, “I took a wild guess. Oh boy, she is really going to suffer isn’t she? The poor girl has been hopelessly in love with you for what … a year now?”

She simply sat there brooding for a bit over that thought before her eyes regained their fire. “Oh, as if you’d be making a move on that girl you like. What was her name again … Elenia?”

His eyes widened, looking around in panic before grabbing his sister by the collar, “Where did you get that name? I was sure we never even talked anywhere near you.”

“Your diary could use a slightly better magical lock and a better hiding place than under the false bottom of your desk drawer.”

Genji would later relay all this information to his wife, who would laugh and hug him tightly, talking with each other through the night about their memories. About all their secret meetings and endeavors, their strange meeting, and that wonderful festival that they could never forget.

Theirs was a strange life led by a strange fate. A princess whose life felt dictated by a single path by her heritage, all but resigned to her fate as being a pretty face for some unworthy prince to claim. An assassin whose life existed in only absolutes, kill or be killed, and the cold, merciless solitude of his path. In a single failed assassination, they found themselves in a brand new life that they could have never imagined. A life of happiness and fulfillment. One where they would never have to spend another night alone or afraid. A life where they could live with their children, watching them grow and become the next chapter of their family’s story.

The love story of a princess and her assassin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the fic is finally finished along with Gency Week 2018. I forgot how good it feels to finish a multi-chapter fic. It’s been a really fun week, thank you to all those involved for hosting this wonderful week with all its wonderful prompts. I hope you all enjoyed it as much as I did~


End file.
